


the simple science of a household of three

by ll4nce



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Valentine's Day, Vanitas Is Bad at Feelings (Kingdom Hearts), adding tags as I go, my friend called it peak tsundere, or so it was intended to be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll4nce/pseuds/ll4nce
Summary: It was known that it was hard to be a single father. It was very hard to be a single father of two children. It was incredibly hard if those children are Vanitas and Sora. In other words, Terra led a hard life.A bunch of one-shots in which Terra has to deal with the two whirlwinds that are Vanitas and Sora on a daily basis, not necessarily in chronological order.
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 49





	1. Vanitas is (still) dumb

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome >:3c  
> vanven week made me realize how much i like writing silly and short stuff, so im starting this series! i already have a lot of things in mind what i want to write and i hope you enjoy this as much as i did writing this!

The door to the classroom opened and a familiar blackhead entered, beelining to a desk occupied by a blond too engrossed into reading a book to notice. He was holding something which just screamed overcommercialized holiday, suspicious red wrapping and a white bow tied around, still covered in see-through plastic that proved that no one had opened it yet - the price tag still glued on top.

"Here." 

Roxas watched as Vanitas threw the chocolate on Ventus's desk, who jumped as it directly landed on the book he was trying to read - he glared at his boyfriend, who only gave back a signature smirk. Finally, his eyes turned to the wrapped treats on his desk, taking a moment to process before a blush crept on his face, his smile turning almost radiant.

"Aw Vani, you got something for me?" He said in awe, his hands touched the present like it was about to turn into dust and disappear if he wasn't careful. Vanitas rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Happy Valentine's," he drawled. Ventus laughed for no apparent reason whatsoever.

"I'm slightly disappointed though. No homemade chocolate?" Ventus teased.

Now, Vanitas was a good liar. It was apparent by the way he somehow was popular with all the teachers - they thought he was so nice, so smart, and so polite, but everyone who actually _knew_ Vanitas knew better than that.

Yet, his neck turned beet red at Ventus's teasing. "Stupid…! You think I would go through the trouble to make you homemade chocolate?"

Ventus laughed again. "I was only kidding! You remembered and got me _something_ and that's all that matters!"

With those words, Ven tore into the packaging and opened the box, taking the small chocolates out, not even hesitating to take a bite.

"Wow! Those are so good!" Ventus ate the rest of the chocolate before turning to Vanitas with a grin, so shiny even Roxas (who was mostly used to his brother's bright smiles) had to turn away for a second. His eyes instead focused on Vanitas, who was-

_smiling?!_

Roxas blinked but it was still there - no grin, no smirk, just a dopey smile that made Vanitas look more similar to his little brother than Roxas was comfortable to admit (Sora sometimes got that look when he was buried in his Meow Wow plush pile), his cheeks painted red and his eyebrows relaxed, making his eyes look soft. Roxas wondered if Ven noticed the look on Vanitas's face, but it seemed Ven was too busy stuffing himself with that tasty chocolate. He felt almost bad he got to witness Vanitas like that while his brother didn't.

Honestly, they were disgusting. Disgusting perfect couple.

"He's such a dumbass." Roxas had to admit he was confused at first and had to think a little - he knew that voice but it didn't quite match the words that were in his sentence and he couldn't quite make sense of it - before he gave up and simply turned around, facing Sora, who had been sitting next to him the entire time.

Sora was not looking at him and instead glared at something (to his best ability that is. After seeing Vanitas glare Sora's will always look more like pouting) and Roxas followed his gaze.

It took him several times to confirm in which he looked back between Sora and the object of his anger. Which was Vanitas.

"You said dumbass," Roxas said, which made Sora turn to face him.

"That's because he is! Vanitas is such a dumbass. A stupid dumbass. He's so dumb," Sora answered him, an edge of exasperation on his words.

Roxas's thoughts were spinning - he had yet to get used to Sora saying so many mean words in such a short time (the last time Vanitas tried to get him to say a curse word Sora _cried_ ). He looked at Vanitas again, who still wore that look on his face - quickly he turned away.

"What did he do to deserve those insults," he decided to ask Sora, who bristled.

At this moment, Vanitas and Ven decided to leave the room, taking the sweets with them. Ventus babbled something about enjoying them outside - Vanitas followed him like a puppy. Which was disgusting.

"Alright I'm gonna tell you something really stupid," Sora declared once there was no trace of them left. He looked Roxas dead in the eye. "Yesterday, I was shopping with him. So he stops at the Valentine's section - back then, I was like _"aw that's so cute he's gonna get Ven something!"_ but! BUT!" 

Sora takes a deep breath. "So at first, he takes forever to pick something. He just. Picks all the chocolate up, stares at it from all angles and throws it down with a sigh. And then- I know what you're thinking!" Roxas closes his mouth again. "You think _"he's just trying to pick the best for Ven!"_ Which is not wrong, I thought that too - but! See, after like, three hours of regretting to tag along," Roxas's eyes widened. Sora only nodded bitterly.

"I realize he's not looking at the chocolates, or what's inside, he's looking at the wrapping. Why you ask?" Roxas closed his mouth again. "See, this is where it gets stupid. He finally picks one. I was this close to making him hurry with _fake tears."_

If Vanitas had a weakness that was not named Ventus it would be Sora. Roxas nearly choked the first time he had seen them interact.

"So I thought we were done cause I picked the other stuff up. But we aren't. He just. Goes into the baking aisle. He picks out a bunch of things he likes to use to make chocolate - I know, he made it countless times for me before - and puts them in the shopping cart. We didn't even go home after that, we went to some other shop. And he got some with some silicone, hell if I know what kind of whatever. I don't know anything about that. Vanitas is the genius. Anyway, at this point, you're wondering _"why did Vanitas buy ingredients for homemade chocolate if he already bought store chocolate? And what's up with the silicone?"_ " Roxas hated how accurate Sora was.

"Well let me tell you!" Sora slammed his hands on the table. He sounded close to tears. "I didn't know back then either. But once we're home, I watched. First, he took pictures of the packaged store chocolate. From all angles, like a total weirdo! He opens the package he bought, carefully, so the wrapping, the bow, hell even _plastic_ was not ripped in any place! And then, he takes the chocolate and just. Observes is from every angle. He did it for hours!" Sora buried his head in his hand and started openly sobbing into them. Roxas patted his shoulder awkwardly.

A glance at the clock told Roxas that not much of their break was left. And honestly, the story Sora told made him curious. He really wanted to know how it ended.

"Roxas! You know what he did!" Sora suddenly screamed in his ear. Roxas was not ready for that and almost fell out of his chair. Either Sora didn't notice or he ignored it. 

"Do you know what he did?! He made completely new molds!!" Sora screeched, wildly shaking Roxas back and forth. "He sat there for hours and made molds! And once he was done with that, you know what he did? YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID?!"

"HE MADE HOMEMADE CHOCOLATE!" Sora screeched. "HE MELTED THE STUPID STUFF AND PUT IT IN THE MOLDS!"

Suddenly, Sora slumped, his hands sliding off of Roxas's arms. A defeated look passed his face. "But you see," he whispered. Roxas had to get closer to hear him. "I still didn't get all of it. I didn't get what was going on in his stupid genius mind." Roxas swallowed, eyes darting around until he met Sora's gaze. Sora looked at him like he was asking for permission and Roxas nodded so fast he felt a little dizzy afterward. "Until he threw all the store-bought out of the box and started placing his homemade in there and took his phone out to look at the pictures and made the wrapping exactly like it was before. So it looked just like it was bought in a store."

"Why," Roxas whispered. 

_"I don't know,"_ Sora whispered back. Once again his eyes sparkled - not in a good way, because soon afterward tears slid down his cheeks.

Before Roxas knew any better, he felt a familiar prickle in his eyes - no. No, he would absolutely not cry because of Vanitas. He tried everything, from blinking rapidly to staring at the ceiling to prevent any tears from escaping, but in the end, he had to settle for grinding his teeth and covering his eyes with a hand while a tear slid down his cheek - god, Vanitas made him cry.

"Why. Why is your brother so stupid! Goddamnit Vanitas!" Roxas shouted at the ceiling, Sora next to him sobbing even louder.

"I don't know! I don't know!" Sora screamed in a tone that bordered hysteric as they cried together.

Thoughts swirled in Roxas's head, making feel dizzy - but the most prominent one was 

_Seriously, why?!_

\---

See, Ven just had a great time with Vanitas. The chocolate was so good he wondered if it's too embarrassing to go to the store to simply buy Valentine's chocolate for himself… Or maybe, he could bug Vanitas in getting him more. Chuckling to himself, he decided that he would ask later while pushing the door to the classroom open, Vanitas following close behind. He really didn't need to accompany Ven back, but he did anyway, filling Ven with a warm feeling.

So the scene they came back to was… bizarre. Half of his classmates formed half of a circle around the table his brother and Sora sat on usually, just watching in complete silence. The two boys didn't seem to care or didn't notice, as they were to busy sobbing their throats raw.

"What's going on…?" Ventus asked, slightly worried about his brother. 

Vanitas shrugged. "Don't worry about them. I bet they're just being dumb."


	2. maybe failures are ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dad…" Sora whispered. "Vanitas holed himself up in his room all day. He won't talk to me, he won't let me in… I think he has been crying. I'm worried."

When Vanitas decided to attend law school, Terra knew he had to be ready to let go, like all of the books on raising kids had told him to do. Let his kid fly and flourish on his own. Let them learn independence.

Terra was not ready.

Vanitas wasn't going to move out. He picked a law school close by so he could drive there every morning. Yet, Terra wanted to tell him to text if he arrived safely. Text what he was eating in the cafeteria if he was staying longer. Hell, if he could, Terra would drive him there every day and pick him up too. But he knew it was a notion his son would not appreciate.

Also, he was slightly worried because law school must be difficult, right? Terra knew Vanitas was what some people would call a genius - even with minimal effort he was an outstanding student. But law school was something else, wasn't it? He didn't want Vanitas to be tired all the time and exhausted and sick… like those students in the novels he had read when he had time nowadays. He wanted Vanitas to eat three meals a day and sleep eight hours or more.

Terra knew that with Vanitas still living here, he could make sure his son ate three meals a day and took breaks. And he was a safe driver too (unlike Sora). But his worry turned in circles. He knew some of them were unwarranted. But he simply couldn't stop thinking about all the things that could go wrong.

It really felt like things were changing. And after building such a routine, having both of his kids so close to him all the time - he didn't want to break what he got used to. He wanted Vanitas to continue to throw the school report card with perfect grades at him in disinterest. Seeing him distract Sora before the day of an important test for him and his brother both (and yet still ace it). Watching him watch TV all day instead of studying.

So it was slightly surprising for him (but not really unwelcome) when it turned out that things hadn't changed - Vanitas seemed to breeze through the first semester, sleeping and eating just fine, still distracting Sora from his studies, still flicking through the channels of the television all afternoon.

Terra hated to admit it, but he was more than relieved. Vanitas was still here. Vanitas was still his son. Vanitas was still Vanitas. That would never change, no matter how life shifted for them.

With the first semester ending, Vanitas was on break for a pretty long time - Sora and the twins next door still had to go to school, however, so Vanitas complained about being bored a lot - Terra honestly didn't know what to do, so he asked Vanitas why he didn't spend some times with his fellow law students, to which he only scoffed.

Vanitas had stayed Vanitas, alright.

It had become somewhat of a ritual that when Terra came home, Vanitas would drag him to play some games together until Sora came home from school (all his extracurricular activities let him get home pretty late, much to Vanitas's dismay). Sometimes, Ventus visited before Sora came home. Sometimes, he brought Roxas (but in that case, Sora was there too. After all those years, Roxas and Vanitas still didn't get along so well. There was just that tension between them. Terra thought it was because Vanitas was dating his twin brother).

Today, Terra had worked a little later than usual - he figured it was no problem as Friday was the only day Sora was done with school early, so Vanitas wouldn't get too bored, plus Ventus and Roxas were often with him. Honestly, Terra was expecting the living room of their little shared apartment to be a mess full of snacks and boys wrestling over controllers, but as he opened the door it was eerily silent. No shouting was coming from the living room, no loud sounds from whatever game they picked. It was strange… and as Terra peeked into the living room, it was indeed empty.

"Vanitas? Sora?" Terra called. "Are you there?"

The apartment stayed silent. Scratching his head Terra reasoned it must be because they had finally convinced Vanitas to go outside. Ven could be a miracle worker if he wanted to. Especially regarding Vanitas.

He should worry about making his own dinner. Or maybe, he should call the boys to ask them if they all wanted to eat pizza later so he could order a lot for all of them. Terra liked that idea a lot, so he reached for his phone to dial the number when he heard shuffling behind him.

"...dad?" Oh, so Sora was home. Did that mean Vanitas and Ven were out as a couple? Also, why didn't Sora answer when he called for them?

"Hey, Sora. I was thinking about ordering pizza…"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Sora ran up to him to wrap his arms around his stomach (Terra thought it was kind of sweet he couldn't reach higher but at the same time, he wished Sora would grow a little). Terra hugged him back wordlessly.

"Dad…" Sora whispered. "Vanitas holed himself up in his room all day. He won't talk to me, he won't let me in… I think he has been crying. I'm worried."

Sora's words stunned Terra - it was unusual for Vanitas to act like that. He wasn't one to cry easily. He saw it as some kind of weakness, some flaw, even though Terra had told him that crying was just natural and he didn't need to be ashamed for it (Vanitas doesn't know this but Terra had assigned Ventus to go and tell Vanitas it was fine to cry here and there because Vanitas always listened to Ventus) but it was almost branded in his oldest son's head. Terra didn't know who made him believe that, but he suspected an old man living relatively close to their former house.

The same grandpa that always made Sora cry for fun. Terra was glad they moved.

Terra moved at Sora's insistent tugging, immediately pushing that old geezer out of his head. "Maybe you can make him tell us what wrong," Sora said, with an almost too hopeful voice. But if Sora failed to coax Vanitas out of his room, how should Terra manage to do it? Maybe they should call Ventus instead.

But he was already at the door to Vanitas's room and Sora was looking at him expectantly, so Terra supposed he could try.

"Vanitas? Are you alright?" He asked, knocking on the door softly. As predicted there was no answer. Terra knew from experience that if Vanitas wanted to be silent, he will be silent.

"Let's talk, Vani. You're making me and Sora worried, you know?" Silence again. Terra sighed. He supposed he had to call Ventus after all. If Ven can't do it nobody can. 

"If, if you don't answer Dad and I are going to break this door open and make you talk!" Terra whipped his head around to stare at Sora, incredulous. Did his youngest son really just say that?

It was probably the only way for them to make Vanitas talk - but still, hearing Sora threatening his brother was something else.

But for a short second, there was no answer and Terra began to sweat nervously, wondering if Sora would actually make him break open this door. Then, there was shuffling on the other side of the door.

"What?" Came a familiar muffled voice. Terra sighed with relief.

"Vanitas, what's wrong? Sora said you didn't leave your room at all today," Terra tried to start. Going against expectations, Vanitas didn't huff and roll his eyes. Or maybe he did but Terra didn't hear or see him do it so…

"Nothing is wrong, I'm just tired." Terra frowned. Getting Vanitas to talk to them was one thing, getting him to tell the truth was another.

"You don't cry when you're tired and nothing's is wrong," Sora said, his tone slightly snide. All the time spent with Roxas and Riku had an impact on his youngest son after all.

There was a sound that sounded like feet tapping towards them - for a second, Terra thought Vanitas was going to open that door and whack Sora on the head or something - but all Vanitas did was move closer to the door, his voice less muffled and a lot clearer, yet still partly blocked by wood as he retorted.

"I didn't cry!" 

Sora shook his head, seemingly uncaring how Vanitas wasn't able to see them. "Nu-uh, I heard you make those weird sound that sounds like dogs dying! You only do that when you're crying!"

"I didn't cry!" But this time, Vanitas's voice lacked the fierceness of his first retort - also it was shaky and- Terra heard it. The sound that Sora dubbed the "dog dying noise". Terra was ready to cry every time he heard that noise.

"Vanitas, please open the door. Let's just talk. I'll… I'll order your favorite pizza. You know, the weird one with artichoke and tuna and pineapple. And we'll put on your favorite movie! We don't have to talk about what made you sad. We'll just talk about happy things? Okay?" Terra pleaded. He was met with silence, but maybe that was good news. It meant that Vanitas had stopped crying, right?

Terra kept telling himself that but really, the silence was excruciating. It felt like ages until he heard the click from the door and a faint squeak as it slid open, revealing unruly black hair and red-rimmed eyes. "Really?" Vanitas asked.

Terra nodded. He begged Sora to not mention the irrefutable proof of crying on his brother's face. All that would do was scare Vanitas back into his room.

Vanitas's eyes flicked around as if looking for something, finally landing on his father's face. "Can… can we have ice cream too?"

\---

It was yet another day Terra questioned Vanitas's taste in… well, anything really, as they watched a gory horror movie while stuffing themselves with artichoke pineapple tuna pizza and sour apple ice cream. Vanitas was mostly outvoted on what ice cream to get as Sora and Terra both enjoyed sea salt ice cream a lot. Which Vanitas loathed simply because Roxas liked it so much. Which is why they seldom ate the ice cream Vanitas liked.

"I failed," Vanitas suddenly said during the scene where the policeman got split in half with an ax. Terra withstood the urge to cover Sora's eyes.

"Failed?" Sora repeated. He also withstood the urge to cover his eyes.

"My first law exam," Vanitas murmured. "I failed it."

For a second, all they could hear was the loud sound of an ambulance driving by and the screams from the movie.

" _THAT'S_ why you were crying?" Sora shouted incredulously.

Vanitas glared. "I wasn't crying," he still insisted on. 

Terra weirdly raised his eyebrows at Sora, hoping he'd stop. Sora took the hint.

"Vanitas, failing an exam isn't unusual. Especially not with law. You know how bad the pass rate is," Terra tried to soothe. He remembered talking to the friendly woman below about law school, as her daughter was also studying law. When Terra expressed Vanitas's interest in that, she had told him almost anything she knew. Terra's head was still spinning from the numbers.

"Yes but…" Vanitas avoided their eyes, staring at his own toes. "I failed badly. Like really badly. I got almost 0 points."

Sometimes, when Vanitas felt awful, he'd pinch himself until it left an angry red mark. Terra gently pried his hands away from each other.

"I really like law. I wanted to do it. But I never failed this badly before. I… I never failed before. What if… what if I'm awful at it even though I want to do it? Even though I like it?" His voice was shaking again. God, if Terra heard the "dog dying noise" again today, he'd probably die. Carefully he contemplated his next words.

"Well, I think you can do anything if you pour effort in it," Terra started. "If you pour your life into it and still don't get results, yes, maybe it's not the right thing for you."

Vanitas seemed to think about that for a second. "I never put effort into anything," he said. "I never had to."

And it was true. Vanitas had been praised as a genius by many but Terra knew he barely did anything at home for school. Now that he thought about it, that things didn't change meant that Vanitas probably didn't put enough effort into his studies… and Terra had just ignored it because it had always been fine.

And it led to this. Guilt churned in his stomach. He should've said something.

"If you really love law and want to continue doing it, maybe you should put effort into it?" Terra encouraged.

"I… I should," Vanitas whispered. "I thought I could just… continue what I've been doing up till now. That nothing would change. But… that was stupid, I guess."

"It's not stupid," Terra said. "You learn from your failures right? You never failed so you didn't quite learn this lesson, but now you know, right?" He considered telling Vanitas that he too, wished for nothing to change. But for some reason, he refrained, giving his son a big hug instead.

Slowly, Vanitas returned the hug. He wasn't shaking anymore and he seemed calmer, much to Terra's relief.

"Yeah. I'll… I'll study now. For exams. I'll try really hard."

Terra gave his son an encouraging smile and was met with a hesitant one in return - for some reason, it felt like they both stepped forward in some sense. And seeing Vanitas grow like this made Terra almost burst with pride.

"I don't get it," Sora complained. "All this because you failed one exam? I fail all the time! Where's my weird pizza and my buckets of ice cream? Why does no one watch my favorite movie?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is me writing half an hour before exam results were supposed to be published to distract myself... i was anxious as heck but i passed


	3. The horrors next door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sound of familiar screeching in front of the apartment door had Terra drop everything he was holding to run to throw it open.
> 
> Vanitas's fighting screech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU THOUGHT I WAS DEAD

The sound of familiar screeching in front of the apartment door had Terra drop everything he was holding to run to throw it open.

Vanitas's fighting screech. The last time Terra heard it was before they moved when Vanitas argued with some pretentious rich kid and then had punched him right into the face before Terra or anyone could stop him. Little Vanitas had been only 10 years old back then. And yet he had managed to break that poor boy's nose.

And as much as it had been enjoyable for that little brat's face smashed in, Terra did not wish for the trouble that came along with it to return.

So he threw the door open, with every intention of breaking up whatever fight had started outside, only to discover that a grown man was currently trying to punch Vanitas in the face, two children and Sora trying to hold him back with little to no success.

It was certainly not what he expected. Stunned, he stared at the four people in front of his door, trying to process the situation.

"Dad!" Sora screamed, his hands clawed into the blond man's coat. "Help us!"

It was all it took for Terra to snap out of his thoughts, helping the kids to pull the man off Vanitas, who immediately scrambled into the corner of the hallway. Almost cat-like, his posture stayed cautious, looking like he was ready to run or jump if the blond got close to him again. He glared at them, presumably in a warning.

"So, uh…" Terra tried to break the awkward silence. "My name is Terra, and those are my kids, Vanitas-" he pointed in the corner, "-and Sora." Sora's hands were still clawed into the other man's coat. Hopefully, he didn't use glue again, like that one time he tried to hold Vanitas back a few months ago. "Why were you trying to punch my son?"

One of the blond kids that were helping Sora - now that Terra got a look on them, they looked almost identical, twins, probably - spoke up, voice so quiet Terra had to lean down to hear him. "Uhm, I'm Ventus… but you can call me Ven!" He squeaked. 

He was looking up at him shyly, hands clasped in front of him and body swinging back and forth as he waited for an answer. And Terra can pinpoint this exact moment as the moment he had taken the role of the uncle that'll spoil Ven rotten.

"What happened, Ven?" He tried to coax the blond to speak again, ignoring Sora asking him why he wouldn't just ask Sora.

"Uhm, uhm… my brother Roxas and I were walking back home and dad opened the door for us… and, and then, I told him a mean boy was very mean to me in school…" He glanced at Vanitas. Terra glared at Vanitas. Vanitas tried to squish into the corner even harder. "And then he walked past us! And Roxas said 'hey wasn't it that guy' and then my dad tried to 'teach him a lesson' and he would listen to me! It was someone else…"

Oh. There were a few minutes if silence until the man they were still holding back slouched, and then finally stood up. Sora's hands were still attached to the coat. Terra was beginning to get worried.

"...why didn't you just say it wasn't this boy," the man said. He dusted himself off with his hands. Vanitas watched every movement.

"I did! You weren't listening!" Ventus argued. "It was someone else… his name was Riku." Roxas scoffed at the mention of his name. Like the most hateful scoff Terra had seen in his life. And he lived with Vanitas.

"Should've known it was Riku. He's an asshole," Roxas said, all eyes flying on him in an instant. 

"Who taught you that word?" His father asked, both of his hands on his son's shoulder. Terra called it the "no-escape-yet-gentle-grasp". He had to use it dozen of times on Vanitas already.

"Riku," Roxas answered after a while, with a satisfied smirk. If that was true or not, they'd never know. Roxas seemed pretty biased right now, Terra mused. The twins' father also seemed to understand Roxas would blame everything on Riku at least for a while.

With a sigh, the blond adult turned to Vanitas who was still hiding in the corner. "Look, I'm sorry kid. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" 

Vanitas stared at him for almost a whole minute, and Terra was sure he'd flip the adult off and scream something about revenge and that forgiveness was for the weak. "Pizza," Vanitas uttered to his (and probably everyone's) surprise and the man showed a half-smile that made him look less menacing and more like a nice guy.

"Pizza huh. Well, how about we all make pizza today together?" The twins screamed in agreement, and Sora was easily affected by other's enthusiasm, so he started screaming in agreement as well. Vanitas also left his corner but was still hiding behind Terra, just in case.

The man, who Terra learned to be named Cloud later, let all of them into the apartment next door. The next few hours were spent making self-made pizza. The kids seemed to have a lot of fun, Sora getting along with Ven and Roxas almost immediately, while Vanitas took a little longer to open up. He seemed to enjoy talking with Roxas about mud. 

When the pizza left the oven, all of them cheered, immediately stuffing their mouths with pieces (except for the part where Vanitas chose the toppings. Only he himself ate those parts, as he wanted to have the weirdest things on pizza and Terra had to sometimes run over to their apartment to check if they have the things he asked for).

Suddenly, the door clicked and a woman entered, looking at the small party in surprise. "Oh hello! I didn't know we had guests. Otherwise, I would have brought something."

Terra felt the need to stand up. "Hello. I'm Terra, and these are my kids, Vanitas and Sora." Both of them waved at the woman. Vanitas more than Sora, because Sora was also still stuffing himself. "We're neighbors."

The woman firmly took his hand to shake it. "It's so nice to meet you, Terra! My name is Tifa. I'm Cloud's wife. I work at a bar close by."

She then moved over to the boys, ruffling their hair, which Sora probably appreciate more than Vanitas did. "Of course it's nice to meet you too!"

She then took a slice of pizza, one of the ones where Vanitas chose the toppings. She looked at it, shrugged, and just ate it. Vanitas looked at her with respect.

\---

"ROXAS!"

"What?"

"Did you cut holes into my coat?"

"Yeah. Sora begged me to help him after he glued his hands to it. He didn't want to get caught by his dad, so we cut the coat and he got the rest off in the bathroom before we started to make pizza."

"..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, i really got into tifa/aerith recently and i wanted to find cloud a different partner but it didn't work out so

**Author's Note:**

> shout at me over [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ll4nce/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/ll4nce?s=09)!


End file.
